Bereaved Heart
by Sanchari Das
Summary: Two persons madly in love couldn't unite but made their love 'forever sweet'


**Bereaved Heart**

Twinkle opened her Facebook account after a long time and saw a friend request from someone called Rahul. She never accept any unknown friend request but there was something in this boy that she couldn't reject him, and at-once accepted the request. He was online then, and they started chatting. In an hour or two they become so close friends that it was hard to say it was there first chatting.

Rahul told her all about himself—how his dad died when he was only three years old and their paternal aunts and uncles have ill-treated them and made them leave their house; how his mother strove to have him educated. Time passed by and he grew up to study law. Twinkle too told him about her mother's death when she was only five and her father had to play both the roles. But their small salary then didn't allow her to study further after class 12 and so she took up singing as her profession.

Rahul stays in Bangladesh and Twinkle in India. After their deep friendship, they decided to meet one-day and so Rahul promised to visit India in his puja vacations and meet her.

After this day they were found many-a-times sitting in a cyber café chatting with each other. Each day they decided the date and time of their next chat. They decided to keep their friendship a secret and disclose it to their parents only after they meet each other. Time passed and puja drew closer increasing their anxiety and excitement.

Then the most waited day finally arrived. They met each other and went on visiting various puja pandals, holding hands. At the time of good-bye Rahul proposed softly into Twinkle's ears and she too reciprocated it. The things that followed could well be guessed—hugs, kisses, smiles and thousands of promises for a better future. Twinkle invited Rahul and his mom to her house giving them the address.

Twinkle, then, told everything to her dad about Rahul. How they first chatted in Facebook and their friendship grew deeper until it turned into love. Everything was okay with her dad until she informed that he want to become a politician. To this her father displayed a a grave disagreement as Twinkle's mother was killed by some opponent party while she was delivering her speech. He didn't want his daughter's future to be same as his and so he rejected him.

On the other side, in Rahul's family, when his mother heard about Twinkle's dream of becoming a singer, she shuddered and moved back, as the blood stained face of her husband, due to over-singing flashed before her eyes. She, too, didn't want her son to face the same fate as hers and so she too disagreed.

Both Twinkle and Rahul couldn't sleep through the night with all their dreams being crushed and all promises of the better future being broken. Next morning the first thing they did was to run to the cyber café, as decided earlier, and spoke their heart out. When both learned about each other's problem, a new situation arose where they had to choose either the dreams they had seen since childhood and the dreams they have curved about their future. But both the dreams seemed equally attractive! Moreover, Rahul and Twinkle respected each other's dreams and neither of them wanted to crush the other one's dreams.

So, the only way out was break up and that was what they did—break up, consoling each other that unrequited love is the sweetest and hence their love will remain 'forever sweet'. With their break up they found no reason to continue chatting as that would add more pain to sorrow. So they deactivated their accounts and they were never seen in cyber café again.

Years rolled by and both of them achieved their dreams. Then, one-day fate made them meet again. Rahul came to India for some agreement with the Government and was having a meeting in the same building where Twinkle was singing for one of her concerts. During the break Rahul came out for drinking tea at the same time when Twinkle finished two of her songs and took a break. Their eyes met and they ran to meet each other. Their bereaved hearts wanted to speak about every single pain, every single day when they missed each other. They wanted to speak out whatever they had in their mind but the conscious mind made their conversation just a casual one. But the brain had to take a lot of time to control the heart and prevent it from being carried away by emotions and thus preventing them from speaking their hearts out. During this time, they just stared at each other, unblinkingly.

"Hi!" Rahul finally broke the silence.

"Hi!" whispered Twinkle.

"How are You?"

"Fine. You?"

"Umm…me fine too"

"Here for what?"

"Had a meeting with India's politicians. And you?"

"Singing Concert."

"Oh! Congrats. You finally achieved your dream."

"Ya. Thanks. And Same to you. You too achieved yours."

"You Look dashing in your glossy costume. It suits you."

"Thanks. You too look good in your politician's costume. I never thought we will meet again."

"Me too neither."

At this crucial point of time when the heart could have overpowered the brain, took control of it and poured out its pains, time and fate took the power and there came a call from both the sides informing them that the break is over and they have to return. They bid each other the last good bye with a smiling face but a bleeding heart. The song and the speech thus delivered came right from the the core of their profusely bleeding hearts.


End file.
